grand_world_war_fan_fiction_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Arystar Krory III
Arystar Krory III is a vampire, an Exorcist of the Archangels, wherein he is a member of Team Allen and former member of the Black Order's European Branch. A baron by birth, he spent a large portion of his life hidden in his grandfather's castle, and was believed by the members of a nearby village to be a "vampire." He was also the lover of an Akuma named Eliade. Statistics *'Name': Arystar Krory III, Aleister Crowley, Crow-chan, Vampire *'Origin': D.Gray-man *'Gender': Male *'Age': 29 *'Birthday': December 1 *'Classification': Human, Parasitic-Type Exorcist, Archangels Member *'Blood Type': AB *'Height': 190 cm (6'3") *'Weight': 77 kg (169 lbs) *'Skin Color': Pale *'Eye Color': Black *'Hair Color': Dark Brown with white streak *'Main Attire': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': AA-Class *'Powers and Abilities': *'Standard Equipment': Vampire's Bane *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': Eric Vale Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level *'Speed': Hypersonic with Hypersonic+ reaction speed *'Lifting Strength': Class K *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+ *'Durability': Multi-City Block level *'Stamina': Metahuman *'Range': Standard Melee Range *'Intelligence': High Average *'Fighting Ability': Expert Appearance Krory is a tall, lean man with very sharp facial features, pointed ears, pointy pug nose and sharp fangs. He has short black hair with a long white streak which falls in front of his face and spirally sideburns. When his Innocence is activated, his white hair stands on end and his facial features take on a more feral look, his eyes change to reflect this, with the sclera and pupils turning black and his irises turning to a dull yellow. In addition his teeth grow longer and become pointed. Recently the hair in the nape of his neck is growing out to make him more like a baron. He ties them with a ribbon. He wears the standard Archangels exorcist uniform for men, with the addition of a black cloak and earrings. Personality Krory led a very sheltered life before becoming an exorcist, causing him to act extremely naive (often comically so) when dealing with normal situations. Krory is also rather sensitive, which leads him to be overemotional at times, often resulting in him crying over something small. In almost complete contrast to this is his personality when his Innocence is activated. Once Krory drinks Akuma blood he becomes a violent, bloodthirsty berserker with incredible strength and feral rage in combat. He is vicious, however he still remains loyal and will not hurt someone he knows to be an ally. Eventually, these two personalities merge together; however, they are still separate, allowing Krory some degree of control. Krory has a soft spot for kids. He considers that as an adult he has a responsability to protect them. He doesn't tolerate to be put aside by them. He also has qualms about fighting them but is ready to do so to protect his friends. History Main Skills and Equipment Vampire's Bane: Krory received his Innocence, a parasitic type, from a plant named "Roseanne" Cross Marian gave to him. The plant bit Krory afterwards. After agonizing pain, his teeth fell out and were replaced by his parasitic form of Innocence. These teeth allow him to act as an "Akuma sensor", activating when they recognize an enemy to be an Akuma, and enables him to drink Akuma blood without being infected by the Virus, though excessive drinking over a short period of time will result in the Virus slowly breaking his body down. *'Crimson': Through blood manipulation Krory is also able to inject his own blood into an opponent. As his blood is laced with Innocence this acts as an extremely potent poison to Akuma making them explode into tiny red particles. *'Blood Fortification': Krory can cover parts of his body, in particular his fists with hardened blood to fortify his body and intensify his already augmented strength. **'Vampire's Claw': *'Vaccine': Krory is made of Innocence-laced blood so he can suck the blood out of an ally in order to take the virus out. Similarly, in demonic form, because he is made of blood he can extract akuma blood out of an enemy's skin by touch. The strain of using this technique leaves Krory so exhausted he cannot stand or move. Relationships *Allen Walker Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Vampire Category:Exorcist Category:Parasitic Type Category:Archangels Members Category:Team Allen Category:D.Gray-man Characters